Donkey Kong Country: The Movie (Script)
by Sonosublime
Summary: Based on the scenario that the SNES game would be made into a movie. When a mysterious group calling themselves the 'Kremlings' steal the Kongs' banana hoard, DK and his best friend, Diddy, must embark on an adventure to recover them. Written in a professional screenplay format.
1. Author's Note and Glossary

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So, this might be a little different to what you've seen before. But, over at DKC Atlas, one of the members is working on making a DKC movie, and I have been charged with writing the script. I have written the screenplay as professionally as possible and thought I would post it here for feedback.

This movie is written as a 'kid-friendly epic', but adults will (hopefully) be able to enjoy it too!

If you want to check out the DKC Atlas topic for the movie, here is the link:

dkc-atlas DOT com SLASH forum SLASH viewtopic DOT php?f=26&t=1688

Anyway, without further ado, the movie script can be found in the next chapter...

* * *

**GLOSSARY (Screenplay terminology)  
**

CONT'D: Continued

CUT (TO): Immediately cut to next shot (with no transition in between)

DISSOLVE (TO): A method of making a transition from one shot to another by briefly superimposing one image upon another and then allowing the first image to disappear. A dissolve is a stronger form of transition than a cut and indicates a distinct separation in action.

EXT: External

FADE IN: Fade in from black

FADE OUT: Fade to black

HEAD CREDIT: Lead roles in creation of film

INT: Internal

O.S.: Off-screen


	2. Part 1: Title Sequence

**FADE IN:**

**WHITE LETTERS OVER BLACK:**

"IT WAS A DARK AND STORMY NIGHT..."

THUNDER and LIGHTNING flashes, cutting to next scene.

* * *

**HEAD CREDIT SEQUENCE EXT. KONGO JUNGLE – NIGHT**

THUNDER, LIGHTNING and RAIN falls as a tropical storm lashes the jungle. Water drips off PALM LEAVES swaying in the wind.

**LAST HEAD CREDIT APPEARS, THEN FADES**

We zoom in toward DK'S tree-house.

* * *

**INT. DK'S TREE-HOUSE - SAME**

LIGHTNING flashes outside the window and open doorway, momentarily illuminating the room. A red and white chequered table with a blue vase sits on top of a worn red rug. Discarded banana peels lie all over the floor.

We zoom in toward DK tossing and turning in his bed. He is a LARGE GORILLA with BROWN SHAGGY FUR, and is not wearing his signature red tie.

* * *

**EXT. KONGO JUNGLE – SAME**

The palm trees sway in the wind as the storm increases in ferocity. A GNAWTY – a large blue beaver – runs into a cave opening near the tree-house, SQUEAKING in fear.

* * *

**INT. DK'S BANANA HOARD - SAME**

Another BOOM of THUNDER causes DIDDY KONG to CRY OUT in FEAR. He is a SMALL MONKEY with BROWN FUR, and wears a RED CAP and RED SHIRT with a GOLD STAR emblazoned on the front.

He calms himself down and looks back toward the BANANA HOARD – a huge pile of BANANAS, reaching all the way to the ceiling.

.

**DIDDY**

(MISERABLE)

Oh, man! How did I get myself into this? 'You have to guard the banana hoard tonight', DK says... 'It's an important step in your hero training', he says...

.

Diddy begins to pace backwards and forwards.

.

**DIDDY (CONT'D)**

I mean, sure, if it helps me to become a better person and get more respect, I'm all for it, but surely there has to be a better way than me standing outside in the rain while everyone else is at home and warm and cozy in bed...

.

Diddy pauses and looks contemplative.

.

**DIDDY (CONT'D)**

(SARCASTIC)

Aaaaaaand now I'm talking to myself. That's just great, Diddy. Totally not crazy at all –

.

LIGHTNING flashes and THUNDER BOOMS, eliciting another CRY OF FEAR from Diddy. He jumps around to face the cave entrance, taking up a comical fighting stance.

The lightning fades, once again leaving the cave in darkness. Diddy slowly begins to relax.

.

**DIDDY (CONT'D)**

It's okay. It's just the storm. Just the –

.

LIGHTNING flashes again, but this time the menacing SHADOWS of REPTILIAN ASSAILANTS are cast all over the cave wall! Diddy scrambles back in fear.

As darkness falls over the cave once again, RED, GREEN AND BLUE PAIRS OF EYES gleam in the shadows. More and more eyes gradually appear.

We focus on one shadow that moves forward, dagger-like TEETH GLEAMING. The monster opens its mouth in a ROAR as it 'swallows the CAMERA'.

* * *

**TITLE SEQUENCE**

**LOGO FADES IN OVER BLACK:**

"DONKEY KONG COUNTRY"


	3. Part 2: The Adventure Begins

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. DK ISLAND – NEXT MORNING**

The sky is bright and waves lap up against the shore of DK Island – a tropical island with jungles and wooden huts. A pine forest and factory can be seen on the upper slopes of the mountain, which has snow near the top.

* * *

**INT. DK'S TREE-HOUSE – SAME**

We momentarily SHARE the same POV as DK as he is waking up. His eyes blink open groggily, with him GROANING SLEEPILY. He looks around, from side-to-side around his room, stopping when he sees a pair of feet standing next to his bed.

NEW ANGLE, non-spy, close-up, we see DK roll out of BED, only to be bopped on the head by a CANE!

NEW ANGLE, we see most of the tree-house interior, as CRANKY KONG waves his CANE at DK. He is an ELDERLY APE, with a WISPY WHITE BEARD, a RED/PINK VEST and TINY SPECTACLES perched on the bridge of his nose.

NEW ANGLE, DK cowering.

.

**DK**

YEOWCH! What was THAT for Cranky, you flea-bitten old ape?!

.

NEW ANGLE, low to the ground, we see Cranky raising his CANE again.

.

**CRANKY**

(ANGRY)

About time you got up, Donkey Kong, you lazy bum! Take a look inside your banana cave! I think you're in for a big surprise!

.

DK looks worried.

* * *

**EXT. OUTSIDE DK'S TREE-HOUSE – SAME**

Wasting no time, DK slides down the ladder on the tree and dashes over to the cave entrance at the bottom of his house. His mind is racing, wondering what could have happened to Diddy and his bananas to prompt this visit from Cranky.

* * *

**INT. DK'S BANANA HOARD – SAME**

A nasty surprise awaits him inside. Every last banana is gone. Only several discarded peels are left, which have been trampled by hundreds of reptilian feet and cart wheels. DK raises his hands to his head in shock as he takes in what has happened.

.

**DK**

(STUNNED)

Diddy... Gone... My best friend...

.

CRANKY enters the cave, leaning heavily on his CANE.

.

**CRANKY**

That's not all! There are no bananas to be found _anywhere_. All the stocks were plundered overnight. Everyone's personal depots. Even the plantations are empty.

.

DK's eyes widen at this news.

.

**DK**

Oh no, this is a disaster!

.

**CRANKY**

That's what you get for shirking your responsibilities, you good-for-nothing sloth! Why, back in my day, we would have been happy to stand guard in the rain. But then again, we wouldn't have let our guard down, like that little wannabe Diddy obviously did...

.

DK's eyes narrow as a hardened resolve fills him.

.

**DK**

(DETERMINED)

I don't know who did this, but whoever they are, they're going to pay! I'll hunt them down through every corner of this island until I've found my little buddy, and have every last banana back!

.

**CRANKY**

(DISBELIEVING)

Hmph!

* * *

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. OUTSIDE DK'S TREE-HOUSE – DAY**

DK, CRANKY, FUNKY and CANDY stand at the bottom of the tree-house to see DK off on his adventure.

Funky is a surfer APE, wearing SANDALS, SUNGLASSES, a CHAIN around his neck and a RED AND WHITE POLKADOT BANDANA tied around his head.

Candy is a TALL AND SLIM APE with LIGHT BROWN FUR, and is DK's girlfriend. She has LONG BLONDE HAIR, tied up with a PINK BOW, and is wearing a PINK ONE-PIECE BATHING SUIT.

.

**CANDY**

Promise me that you'll be careful, okay?

.

**DK**

I promise, Candy.

.

He closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, only to find his lips stopped short by Candy's outstretched index finger.

.

**CANDY**

You're looking a bit scruffy today. We can't have that now, can we? I'll be right back.

.

She climbs up the ladder into DK's tree-house, while he looks dumbly after her.

.

**DK**

But...

.

Funky steps forward, causing DK to turn back to him.

.

**FUNKY**

DK, my main monkey! I found a trail of bananas a little ways into the trees.

.

We see a trail of dropped fruit lying all over the jungle floor, and suspiciously easy to follow.

.

**FUNKY (O.S.)**

Those uncool banana thieves must have really overloaded their carts.

.

**CUT TO FUNKY**

**.**

**FUNKY**

Just remember; you're the king of the jungle, and everyone knows that.

.

Funky and DK have a silly exchange of high-fives, before Cranky steps forward.

.

**CRANKY**

DK, m'boy, you wouldn't know responsibility if it hit you in the face. And this plot is absolutely terrible! But...

(SOFTENS)

...we're all counting on you.

.

DK nods in response just as Candy climbs back down the ladder, holding a RED TIE with YELLOW LETTERS 'DK' on it. She grabs DK's shoulder, turns him around to face her and then puts the TIE on him.

.

**CANDY**

There we go. My handsome ape.

.

The two share a kiss that leaves DK grinning like a love-struck idiot.

.

**CRANKY**

Well?! What are you waiting for? A kiss goodbye? Because you already got it. Now get going!

.

CAMERA rises above trees as DK runs off into the jungle, following the trail of bananas.


	4. Part 3: The Rescue of Diddy Kong

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. JUNGLE – DAY**

DK walks through the jungle, pausing to pick up a BANANA and peeling it to eat. However, VOICES up ahead cause him to drop the BANANA and creep up to the top of a hill. He peers over and sees three KREMLINGS walking through the trees – BIPEDAL CROCODILE CREATURES, wearing BUCCANEER RAGS.

The leader of the trio, KLUMP, is HUGE AND FAT, with BURGUNDY SCALES. He wears a BUCKLED BELT around his waist, BROWN LEATHER BOOTS and a BLACK HAT with a SKULL-AND-CROSSBONES SYMBOL. Klump carries a BARREL under one arm, which DIDDY is imprisoned in.

.

**DIDDY (FROM INSIDE BARREL)**

Let me out you lousy crooks! I'll make you sorry you ever hatched!

.

The Kremlings laugh, amused by the monkey's pretend bravado.

.

**KLUMP**

Oh yeah? Big words from such a small monkey!

.

**DIDDY (FROM INSIDE BARREL)**

Small?! I'll show you small, you big ugly croc!

.

**PIRATE 1**

That didn't even make any sense!

.

Their mocking is cut abruptly short when DK drops down from the trees right in front of them! He pounds his chest and ROARS, letting them know just who the king of the jungle is.

He rushes forward and punches one of the pirates in the face, sending him flying back into a tree. The reptile slumps to the ground, unconscious.

.

**KLUMP**

Ack! It's the big Kong! Go get 'im!

.

PIRATE 2 is clearly unhappy, but draws his SWORD and runs at DK. The ape dodges the first, second, third swing and moves in to take down his opponent.

However, he is not expecting Klump, who sneaks up from behind and hits him over the head with the BARREL!

.

**DK**

OUCH! Where's the honour, attacking someone from behind?!

.

**KLUMP**

(SARCASTIC)

Hello? Pirate?

.

DK responds by knocking the BARREL out of Klump's hands. It breaks open on a rock, sending a flustered and ragged-looking Diddy tumbling out.

He sees DK trading blows with Klump, and then looks to see Pirate 2 charging at him, his SWORD poised to strike!

.

**DIDDY**

(TERRIFIED)

Uh, I was just kidding, you know! Can't we talk about this instead?

.

**PIRATE 2**

Sure we can, when you're dead!

.

Pirate 2 tries to stab Diddy with his SWORD. Diddy's quick reflexes are the only thing that save him. He dashes for a nearby tree and begins to climb up it.

Meanwhile, DK and Klump are taking turns punching each other in the face, with each blow progressively making the other even madder.

Eventually, DK ducks under a blow and punches Klump in the stomach, sending him doubling over. He follows this up with an uppercut which knocks the fat Kremling flat on his back.

Diddy, from his perch in the tree, throws a number of COCONUTS down at Pirate 2. One of them strikes the reptile in the head, knocking him out.

.

**DIDDY**

Woohoo! Did you see that?

.

**DK**

I sure did. I'm glad to see you're alright, little buddy.

.

Diddy drops down from the tree to stand next to his friend, looking ashamed, his head downcast.

.

**DIDDY**

DK, I'm sorry I lost your bananas. Those Kremlings... They got the drop on me, and I –

.

**DK**

(CUTS HIM OFF)

Don't worry about it, Diddy. What matters is we're going to get our bananas back. All of them.

.

He notices Diddy looking down and claps him on the back, nearly sending the poor monkey toppling over.

.

**DK (CONT'D)**

Don't be so hard on yourself. You may not have the muscles that I do, and you're a long way from being a true hero... But you've got the guts, the reflexes and the heart. I know you're going to make me proud.

.

**DIDDY**

(BRIGHTENS)

Thanks, DK.

(hops up, points at trail of bananas)

Now let's go get our bananas back!

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. OCEAN - DAY**

**Cue DRAMATIC and MENACING 'PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN' music:**

A pirate galleon sails though the ocean. It is the Gangplank Galleon – a large vessel, with three masts and a gold crocodile figurehead. Cannons sit on the deck, and cannon hatches are also visible in the side of the hull.

Black flags fly from the stern and above the crow's nest. The mainbrace bears a sail emblazoned with a skull-and-crossbones insignia.

NEW ANGLE, fly-over and zoom in toward the deck, where the ship's crew are at work.

They are the KREMLINGS – BIPEDAL CROCODILIAN CREATURES. They wear an assortment of BANDANAS, TATTERED PANTS and other PIRATE REGALIA.

* * *

**EXT. GANGPLANK GALLEON, MAIN DECK – SAME**

All around, the Kremlings are at work, hoisting cannons and pulling lines.

NEW ANGLE, low to ground, we look up toward the crow's nest, where a lookout can be seen.

.

**LOOKOUT**

Land ahoy!

* * *

**EXT. GANGPLANK GALLEON, STERN – SAME**

NEW ANGLE, close up on a GREEN SCALED HAND that rests on the ship's WHEEL.

This hand belongs to K. Rool, leader of the Kremlings. His face is never directly shown in this scene.

From this angle, we see a PIRATE as he rushes up to the stern.

.

**PIRATE**

Kaptain, we're approaching the Kongs' island!

.

We see the back of K. Rool as he walks to the edge of the ship, lifts a TELESCOPE and looks through it.

NEW ANGLE, we momentarily SHARE the same POV as K. ROOL as he looks through the TELESCOPE. DK Island can be seen in the distance.

NEW ANGLE, close-up on K. Rool's eye as he lowers the TELESCOPE. It appears to be SWOLLEN AND BLOODSHOT.

NEW ANGLE, close-up on K. Rool's mouth as he grins sinisterly, his sharp teeth GLEAMING.


	5. Part 4: Monkey Mines

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. KONGO JUNGLE, OUTSIDE MINE – DAY**

DK and DIDDY follow the trail of bananas to a cave entrance.

.

**DIDDY**

The trail of bananas leads to this cave, DK!

.

**DK**

The banana thieves must have gone through here.

* * *

**INT. CAVE – SAME**

Inside the cave, aside for a slim ray of light that shines through the entrance, it is as dark as night.

.

**DK**

Blast! I can't see a thing in here!

.

**DIDDY**

(FEARFULLY)

DK! Look!

.

RED, GREEN AND BLUE PAIRS OF EYES appear in the darkness, all over the cave.

NEW ANGLE, close-up on DK's face. A SHARP-TOOTHED MONSTER leaps out of the darkness as he ROARS!

.

**DK**

KREMLINGS!

.

GROWLS, PUNCHES and KICKS can be heard as a wild fight erupts in the darkness!

.

**DK**

There's too many of them! The trail of bananas must have been a trap!

.

**DIDDY**

Quick, through here! We can escape into this mine!

* * *

**INT. MINE - SAME**

In the scarce light from scattered torches, the dynamic duo can be seen fleeing into a narrow tunnel, where some mine-carts sit on an old track.

Not wasting any time, the Kongs jump into the first mine-cart and it takes off, speeding down the tracks! DK sits in the front, controlling the BRAKE LEVER to prevent the cart from flying off the tracks.

.

**DIDDY**

Look out behind! The Kremlings are chasing us in another cart!

NEW ANGLE, far-back view, two other mine-carts roar past in pursuit of the Kongs, filled to the brim with BLOODTHIRSTY KREMLINGS armed with GLEAMING CUTLASSES!

.

**Cue 'INDIANA JONES AND THE TEMPLE OF DOOM' type mine-cart sequence:**

.

We momentarily see directly behind the Kongs' mine-cart, and then SHARE the same POV as one of the KONGS as the mine-cart goes over and then down a slope, gaining speed!

NEW ANGLE, close-up on cart-wheels, SPARKS fly from wheels.

NEW ANGLE, we see the Kongs' cart go roaring past, followed closely by the two Kremling carts.

DK works the BRAKE LEVER, leaning in the cart to compensate for not using the brakes as much. Meanwhile, Diddy throws HAMMERS, PICKAXES and whatever else he can find in the mine-cart back at the pursuing Kremlings. His projectiles bounce harmlessly off the Kremlings' leading cart.

DK sees a branch in the tracks ahead. He grabs a SHOVEL from the bottom of the cart, waits until they pass the SWITCH and then throws the SHOVEL. His aim is true and the SHOVEL hits the SWITCH, causing the tracks to switch and sending the Kremlings' carts flying down the other track!

.

**DIDDY**

Nice one, DK!

* * *

**INT. MINE, KREMLINGS' TRACK – SAME**

In the leading Kremling cart, the AMBUSH CAPTAIN – a RED KREMLING with an EYE-PATCH and BANDANA - SNARLS in anger as he turns to his subordinates.

.

**AMBUSH CAPTAIN**

You idiots! We lost 'em!

.

One of the other Kremlings in the CART points forward.

.

**OTHER KREMLING**

Boss! Look out!

.

The Ambush Captain turns and CRIES OUT in terror.

* * *

**EXT. OCEAN CLIFFS – DAY**

The two Kremling carts fly out of a cave entrance, with the occupants cowering down with their hands held over their various eyes and eye-patches. Slowly, they peek out between their fingers and then look to find themselves suspended in mid-air above the ocean far below!

Their eyes widen and they SCREAM IN TERROR as gravity takes hold and their carts are sent plummeting downward!


	6. Part 5: Vine Valley

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MINE, EXIT – SAME**

DK and Diddy slowly bring their MINE-CART to a stop and hop out.

.

**DK**

(points)

There's the exit.

* * *

**EXT. PINE FOREST – DAY**

DK and DIDDY emerge from the mine into a lush pine forest. Diddy looks up to see towns and huts in the treetops above.

.

**DIDDY**

Wow, we're in Vine Valley! That mine went a lot further than we expected.

.

DK sits down on a fallen tree, looking troubled. MENACING BUZZING can be heard in the distance.

.

**DK**

Yeah, but now we've lost track of the Kremlings. There were so many of them back in that cave... I wonder if there's something more going on here than a simple banana heist...

.

The BUZZING grows LOUDER. DK looks up and his eyes widen in fear. Several Zingers - HUGE WASPS with SPIKES on their backs - fly overhead, and circle back around to attack them.

.

**DK**

Zingers! RUN!

.

DK runs to a tree and starts climbing up it toward the town.

.

**DIDDY**

(FEARFUL)

Into the abandoned treetop towns? B-But aren't they haunted?

.

**DK**

(points to Zingers)

Do you want to stay down here with them?!

.

Diddy gulps but follows DK up into the trees.

* * *

**EXT. TREETOP TOWNS – SAME**

High up in the trees is an abandoned town of wooden platforms and huts. DK and DIDDY run for their lives through the town, jumping across gaps to new platforms.

.

**DIDDY**

(WHILE RUNNING)

It's okay, there are no ghosts here... There are no ghosts...

.

**DK**

WATCH OUT!

.

Diddy throws himself to the ground as a Zinger swoops overhead, nearly stabbing him through the chest with its main STINGER! DK grabs a nearby BARREL and throws it at another Zinger coming in for an attack.

The BARREL hits the Zinger dead-on and sends the massive wasp spiralling out of the air.

DK and Diddy continue running through the town, dodging attacks from the remaining three Zingers. DK manages to down another one with a BARREL, sending the remaining two scattering.

.

**DIDDY**

(motioning from doorway of hut)

In here!

.

DK and Diddy hide in the hut. The remaining Zingers buzz angrily around the outside, having lost sight of their prey. Eventually, they give up and fly away.

* * *

**INT. TREETOP HUT - SAME**

DK and DIDDY cautiously look around the dark hut.

.

**DIDDY**

(WHISPERING)

That was a close one.

.

**BABY PARROT (O.S.)**

SQUAWK! That it was!

.

DK and Diddy jump up in FRIGHT, the latter taking up a comical fighting stance. However, their fears are unfounded; the voice came from a BABY PARROT that sits on the windowsill.

.

**DK**

Oh, hi there. How long have you been sitting there?

.

**BABY PARROT**

Long enough to see you two kick butt against those Zingers! That was really cool!

.

Diddy does a mock bow, while DK approaches the window.

.

**DK**

Listen, we're looking for the Kremlings. Have you seen them?

.

**BABY PARROT**

Those crocodile guys? Yeah, I've seen them. It looked like they were hauling a load of bananas with them too. What do you suppose crocodiles want with bananas?

.

**DK**

Where did they go?

.

**BABY PARROT**

Maybe they're trying to get their two serves of fruit for the day?

.

**DK**

(GETTING FRUSTRATED)

Where did the Kremlings go?

.

**BABY PARROT**

Beats me.

.

**DK**

Okay, thanks anyway. Can you do me a favour and go ask Squawks to come and meet us? I get the feeling we're going to need his help.

* * *

**EXT. TREETOP TOWNS – SAME**

The Baby Parrot nods in affirmative, and then turns and flies away. DK and DIDDY emerge from the hut.

.

**DK**

Apparently the Kremlings came through here with our bananas. But we still have no idea where they were headed...

.

LAUGHTER suddenly ECHOES all around them.

.

**ORANGUTAN LEADER (O.S.)**

That's the least of your worries, Kongs! You're in Orangutan Gang territory now!

.

DK and Diddy look up and see four ORANGUTANS hanging in the trees overhead. The offenders drop down and advance on them menacingly.

.

**DK**

Look, we don't want any trouble. We're just looking for the Kremlings. Have you seen them?

.

**ORANGUTAN LEADER**

Those croc guys? Yeah, I've seen 'em. It looked like they were hauling a load of bananas with them, too. They even gave us some as payment for letting them pass through here.

.

He and his cronies laugh unpleasantly.

.

**ORANGUTAN LEADER (CONT'D)**

So, the 'King of the Jungle' has lost his banana hoard, has he? You have no idea how hilarious that is!

.

DK and Diddy's eyes narrow. DK bears his teeth ANGRILY.

.

**DK**

Tell us where they went.

.

**ORANGTUAN LEADER**

I don't think so.

.

Diddy raises his fists and jumps from foot to foot like a LITTLE BOXER, while DK pounds his chest and ROARS, letting them know just who the king of the jungle is.

The orangutans let out CRIES of their own and rush at them! A wild melee breaks out as DK throws a punch, sending one of the orangutans flying back into a pile of barrels. One of the other enemies leaps onto his back!

In his own fight against an orangutan, Diddy tries to punch his opponent, only for him to dodge out of the way and punch Diddy back, sending him flying onto his back. Diddy's orangutan leaps into the air.

Diddy rolls out of the way just in time as his opponent stomps down where he was lying. Diddy scrambles to his feet and begins to climb up onto the roof of the nearby hut.

He leaps off the roof of the hut and lands on his opponent's shoulders. The orangutan flails around, but eventually falls back and hits his head, falling unconscious.

DK flails around, and eventually manages to throw the back-hugging orangutan off him. He turns just in time to receive a FLYING BARREL to the chest, knocking the breath out of him!

The Orangutan Leader stands beside a pile of BARRELS next to the hut. He picks up another BARREL and throws it. However, DK picks up the BARREL that hit him and throws it right back!

The BARRELS collide in mid-air and explode into splinters! DK uses the distraction to rush in and pin the Orangutan Leader against the wall of the hut.

DK gets right in the Orangutan Leader's face.

.

**DK**

Now, you were about to tell us where the Kremlings went?

.

**ORANGUTAN LEADER**

(BEGRUDGING)

Look, I don't know much about them, but I do know that they have their base of operations in a strange factory near the top of the mountains...

(points into forest behind DK)

...that way.

.

DK releases him and turns to leave with Diddy.

.

**ORANGUTAN LEADER**

Don't think that our feud ends here, Kong.

.

**DK**

(WITHOUT TURNING AROUND)

I wouldn't dream of it.

.

DK and Diddy walk off into the forest. We zoom out from the hut and rise above the town and forest.

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. DK ISLAND – EVENING**

View of DK Island. The sky turns golden and orange in colour as the sun sinks below the horizon of the ocean. The sky darkens as night falls over the island.

* * *

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. BAY – NIGHT**

NEW ANGLE, fly-over island and zoom in toward a secluded bay on the far side of the island.

Gangplank Galleon is moored in the bay, just offshore of DK Island.

On the beach, stacks of crates of bananas sit on the sand, with Kremlings hauling what ones they can into rowboats to be taken out to Gangplank Galleon.

* * *

**EXT. GANGPLANK GALLEON, MAIN DECK – SAME**

Several lanterns are lit, showing the AMBUSH CAPTAIN from the mines standing with several other Kremlings. He is soaked and clearly furious.

.

**AMBUSH CAPTAIN**

It's about time you lot arrived! We need your help! That flea-bitten ape gave us the slip in the mines! Now we have no idea where he is!

.

**K. ROOL (O.S.)**

Is that so?

.

All the Kremlings freeze at the sound of his voice, and turn toward the doorway into the Kaptain's cabin. HEAVY, FOREBODING FOOTSTEPS can be heard as the leader of the Kremlings makes his appearance.

K. ROOL walks slowly out of the cabin, followed closely by Krusha.

K. Rool is a huge Kremling with GREEN SCALES, a GOLD CHEST-PLATE, and a GOLD BRACELET on each arm. He wears a GOLD CROWN and a BRIGHT RED CAPE. His LEFT EYE is BLOODSHOT, SWOLLEN and larger than the other.

Krusha is also huge, and has DARK-GREEN SCALES and YELLOW CRESTS running down the top and back of his head. LARGE POINTY TEETH protrude from his stubby snout.

K. Rool and Krusha come to a stop in front of their terrified minions.

.

**K. ROOL**

(SLOW AND DELIBERATE)

So you successfully led the mangy apes into the trap, but you still managed to lose them?

.

**AMBUSH CAPTAIN**

(shakes in terror)

K-K-King K. Rool! P-Please have mercy!

.

K. Rool gazes at him for a moment, before turning to Krusha.

.

**K. ROOL**

What do you think, Krusha? Does he deserve mercy?

.

Krusha shakes his head immediately. K. Rool turns back and nods at the Ambush Captain.

.

**K. ROOL**

That's what I thought. Discipline him.

.

Krusha grins and walks forward.

.

**AMBUSH CAPTAIN**

(TERRIFIED)

No, please –

.

His pleading is cut off when Krusha grabs him around the throat and drags him off toward the bow of the ship. The other Kremlings watch fearfully, but turn back to K. Rool when he speaks again.

.

**K. ROOL**

Let this be a lesson to all of you, mateys. We are about to go to war, and I will tolerate no more failures. Not if we want to defeat the Kong clan and claim this island as our own.

.

K. Rool gestures to the crates of bananas on the ship's deck and on the beach of the bay.

.

**K. ROOL (CONT'D)**

Now that we have the hairy apes' bananas, they'll have no choice but to obey us or starve! _**HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR!**_

.

**OTHER KREMLINGS**

(IN UNISON)

_**HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR!**_

.

**K. ROOL**

What are you slugs laughin' at?! Get back to work!

.

The Kremlings scramble and trip over each other and their own tails as they rush away.

NEW ANGLE, close-up on K. Rool's face as he grins wickedly.


	7. Part 6: Gorilla Glacier and Kremkroc

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. GORILLA GLACIER, MOUNTAINSIDE – NIGHT**

The mountains of DK Island are huge and covered in snow. The moon shines in the sky, casting pale light over the snow-covered peaks, pine trees and the icy ground.

DK and Diddy are slowly making their way toward and up the mountains.

NEW ANGLE, far aerial shot, showing the vastness of the mountains (aka 'LORD OF THE RINGS' and 'THE HOBBIT' style shots).

* * *

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**EXT. GORILLA GLACIER, OUTSIDE KREMKROC INDUSTRIES – NIGHT**

DK and DIDDY crouch down in the cover of some pine trees and see Kremkroc in the distance. It is a large factory, with two towering smokestacks that plume smoke from the top.

.

**DIDDY**

That must be Kremkroc Industries.

.

**DK**

So _this_ is where all the pollution has been coming from! I was speaking to Enguarde the other day. He and the other swordfish haven't been happy with all the chemicals that have been seeping out into the ocean.

.

**DIDDY**

We need to find a way inside.

* * *

**INT. KREMKROC INDUSTRIES – SAME**

The inside of the factory is a large space with several large silos, hanging chains and burning oil drums.

KRUSHA stands on a metal catwalk overhead, overseeing the operation as other Kremlings load bananas into empty oil drums and load them onto conveyor belts that will carry them into gaping furnaces.

.

**KRUSHA**

Make sure you get every last banana, you scaly seadogs!

.

Suddenly, red lights all around the room start flashing, and all the machinery in the factory comes grinding to a halt. Krusha and the other Kremlings look around wildly.

.

**KRUSHA**

What's going on?!

.

NEW ANGLE, close-up on a hand on the RED EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN BUTTON. We zoom out to see that this hand belongs to DIDDY, who has a look of determination on his face.

Krusha and several other Kremlings surround him on the catwalk.

.

**KRUSHA**

You made a mistake coming to this factory, Kong.

.

**DIDDY**

You made a mistake coming to this island, Kremling.

.

The Kremlings all laugh unpleasantly.

.

**OTHER KREMLING**

Oh yeah? Big words from such a small monkey!

.

At that moment, DK drops down from above and lands on the catwalk, startling all of the Kremlings. He pounds his chest and ROARS, sending several of the crocs scattering in fear!

A fight breaks out on the catwalk as DK launches himself forward, sending several Kremlings flying off the walkway.

Diddy throws an empty OIL DRUM, which rolls down the catwalk in the other direction, knocking over Kremlings as it goes. Diddy runs along the catwalk in its wake, and then down the stairs to the ground floor.

Back up on the catwalk, DK punches and batters his way past several Kremlings to reach Krusha. The two adversaries face each other down for a moment, before launching themselves at each other.

NEW ANGLE, overhead view as Diddy runs through a maze of tall machinery on the ground floor, chased by several Kremlings.

NEW ANGLE, ground level, Diddy is spotted by a Kremling on either side, both of whom run right at him. Just as they are about to reach him, Diddy jumps up and climbs up a chain, leaving the two idiot Kremlings to run into each other.

Back up on the catwalk, DK and Krusha trade blows. Krusha spins around with his fists outstretched.

DK ducks under the blows and punches Krusha in the chest, causing the large Kremling to double over. DK follows this up with an uppercut that knocks Krusha out.

Down on the ground floor, Diddy climbs up the chain, sits down on top of the machinery and looks down to see two more Kremlings below him.

Diddy, from his perch on top of the machine, tosses up a WRENCH and catches it again in his hand casually.

.

**DIDDY**

Hey, genius! Catch!

.

Diddy throws the WRENCH, hitting one of the Kremlings in the head and knocking him out.

Before the other Kremling can react, DK drops down from above and pins him against the wall.

.

**DK**

(TO DIDDY)

You did good, Diddy.

(turns to Kremling)

Now, where are you guys based?

.

**KREMLING**

(TERRIFIED)

Our ship is called the Gangplank Galleon! It's moored in a bay on the far side of the island!

.

**DK**

And your leader?

.

The Kremling looks fearfully between DK and Diddy.


	8. Part 7: Gangplank Galleon

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. BAY, BEACH – DAY**

The sky is bright blue as the sun shines. On the beach, Kremlings continue to haul the crates of bananas toward waiting rowboats in the shallows.

* * *

**EXT. BAY, JUNGLE – SAME**

Just inside tree-line, DK and DIDDY crouch down and scout out the scene.

Diddy points to the pirate ship floating out in the bay.

.

**DIDDY**

There's Gangplank Galleon. King K. Rool should be onboard. If we stop him, then we stop the Kremlings.

.

Diddy goes to stand up, but DK catches him by the arm, causing the monkey to look back in surprise.

.

**DK**

Diddy, I really appreciate you coming with me. And just so you know, you don't have anything to prove. You've already made me proud.

.

**DIDDY**

Thanks, DK. But I still have something to prove to myself.

.

**DK**

Diddy, your obsession with being like me has to stop. You need to find your own identity, outside of my shadow.

.

Diddy pauses to consider DK's words, a contemplative expression on his face.

His thoughts are interrupted by a STARTLED SHOUT when a Kremling patrolling through the jungle spots them. He raises a FLARE GUN and fires it into the air!

* * *

**EXT. GANGPLANK GALLEON, MAIN DECK – SAME**

On the ship's deck, several pirates look toward the beach in alarm as the flare rises up into the air.

* * *

**INT. GANGPLANK GALLEON, CAPTAIN'S CABIN – SAME**

K. Rool's cabin is quite cluttered, with chests, trunks, parchments, scrolls and a rather narcissistic portrait of himself leaning against the wall in the back. Sunlight spills in through the windows and through the open doorway.

K. ROOL sits behind a large desk, writing something on a piece of parchment. He looks up when one of his pirates comes rushing in. It is the AMBUSH CAPTAIN from earlier, now sporting a BLACK EYE.

.

**AMBUSH CAPTAIN**

King K. Rool! The Kongs have been sighted on the beach!

.

**K. ROOL**

What?! Stop them immediately!

* * *

**EXT. BAY, JUNGLE – SAME**

DK and DIDDY back away from four Kremlings who emerge from the bushes, pointing CUTLASSES at them. Diddy looks back through the trees toward the beach to see more Kremlings running toward them.

.

**DIDDY**

Uh, DK? We've got a problem here!

.

Suddenly, THUNDEROUS FOOTSTEPS can be heard in the bushes. RAMBI, a large RHINOCEROS, explodes from the jungle, battering aside the four Kremlings with a powerful swipe of his horn!

.

**DK**

(SHOCKED)

Rambi! What are you doing here?

.

**RAMBI**

(snorts, SMOKE is exhaled from nostrils)

I've been trying to drive these Kremling invaders off the beach for the past day, without success. I notice they have your bananas too.

.

DK does not get the chance to answer as SHOUTS come from the beach as the Kremlings draw closer.

.

**DK**

Listen, we have to stop them –

.

**DIDDY**

Don't worry DK. We'll handle them!

(climbs up onto Rambi's back, pats his flank)

Okay Rambi, let's do some damage!

.

**RAMBI**

Happy to oblige!

* * *

**EXT. BAY, BEACH – SAME**

Rambi explodes out of the jungle and onto the beach, knocking Kremlings aside in his charge. SCREAMS can be heard as pirates throw themselves out of the way of the rampaging beast.

From his perch on Rambi's back, Diddy kicks off any Kremlings that manage to leap up and grab onto the rhino's body.

* * *

**EXT. BAY, JUNGLE – SAME**

DK looks on, his face betraying his feelings of surprise at such a display of bravery, anger at such recklessness, and a hint of pride. Eventually, he just settles for shaking his head.

**.**

**DK**

Reckless... but brave.

.

At that moment, SQUAWKS, a LARGE GREEN PARROT, flaps down from the sky and lands on a nearby branch.

.

**DK**

(GRATEFUL)

Squawks! You came!

.

**SQUAWKS**

SQUAWK! That I did! I came as soon as I got your message. It took me a while to find you, it did! How can I render assistance?

.

**DK**

(points at Gangplank Galleon)

The ones who are invading the island came on that ship!

.

**SQUAWKS**

(spreads wings)

Then grab onto my talons! We're going to fly!

.

Squawks flies up into the air, and DK jumps up, grabs his talons and is carried up into the sky!

NEW ANGLE, medium distance, we see Squawks carrying DK through the sky.

NEW ANGLE, close-up on DK as we see him struggling to hang on.

NEW ANGLE, low to ground, we see the Kremlings on the beach looking up in shock as Squawks flies through the air high above them.

* * *

**EXT. GANGPLANK GALLEON, MAIN DECK - SAME**

K. ROOL steps out onto the deck, his RED CAPE billowing out behind him in the wind. He looks on to see Squawks and DK flying toward the ship. K. Rool turns to his crew.

.

**K. ROOL**

Men! Arm the cannons! Shoot them out of the sky!

* * *

**EXT. BAY – SAME**

We momentarily see directly behind SQUAWKS as he begins his descent toward Gangplank Galleon in the distance.

FLASHES AND BOOMS erupt as the cannons on the ship fire at them!

.

**DK**

Squawks! Take evasive action!

.

Squawks swoops, banks and weaves his way through the cannon fire. Cannonballs WHISTLE as they fly past!

.

**SQUAWKS**

Get ready, DK! We're coming in hot!

* * *

**EXT. GANGPLANK GALLEON, MAIN DECK – SAME**

Squawks swoops in and releases DK onto the deck on the ship.

DK immediately picks up a BARREL and throws it into three Kremlings that were rushing at him, knocking them overboard.

He fights his way through a number of pirates, alternating between punching them out, throwing them into each other or hurling them SCREAMING overboard. The few remaining pirates run away across the ship, trying to get as far away from the ape as possible.

NEW ANGLE, close-up on DK's face as he grins. However, he pauses, his grin fades and he turns toward the CAMERA.

NEW ANGLE, behind K. ROOL, only his left arm and part of his body is visible while DK faces him in the distance. K. Rool clenches his fist, his knuckles CRACKING menacingly.

NEW ANGLE, medium distance, we see DK and K. Rool rush at each other. They trade blows and then grab onto each other's arms in a grapple.

.

**K. ROOL**

So you're the lumbering fool Donkey Kong, huh? I have to say, I'm not impressed!

.

**DK**

K. Rool, this island is the Kongs' home! You're going to regret the day you decided to cross us!

.

The two release each other. DK dodges a blow and then punches K. Rool in his chest-plate, but the ape's face scrunches up in pain as he holds his fist.

.

**K. ROOL**

HAR HAR HAR! _This_ crocodile –

(jabs thumb at self)

- doesn't have as soft an underbelly as you were expecting!

.

K. Rool uppercuts DK, sending the ape flying backward onto the deck. K. Rool then leaps into the air. DK rolls out of the way just in time as his opponent's feet stomp down where he was lying a second ago.

* * *

**EXT. BAY, BEACH - SAME**

DIDDY and Rambi continue to rampage across the beach, smashing through wooden carts and sending Kremlings scattering. The few Kremlings left that remain conscious turn tail (literally) and dive into the sea, swimming back toward Gangplank Galleon.

.

**DIDDY (FROM RAMBI'S BACK)**

Yeah, that's right! Swim back to your master!

* * *

**EXT. GANGPLANK GALLEON, MAIN DECK – SAME**

K. ROOL and DK continue to battle – leader of the Kremlings against the leader of the Kongs.

DK breaks away from the fight momentarily, picks up a BARREL and throws it at two other Kremlings that were approaching from the side and then turns his attention back to K. Rool.

The reptilian king uses the distraction to lunge forward, smashing DK in the face with his GOLD CHEST-PLATE! The blow sends the ape flying across the deck toward the stern! DK jumps back on his feet, only to be hit by K. Rool with another lunge.

When DK regains his feet once again, he glances behind him to see that he is backed up against the wall of the stern's cabin. However, an idea forms in his head.

K. Rool lunges once more. However, this time, DK is ready for him. The ape dodges to the side, grabs K. Rool by the arm and the back of his neck, and then slams him into the wall!

K. Rool YELPS in pain, and falls face-first to the ground. DK is on him in an instant, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him. DK casts a warning glare to other Kremlings who are cautiously approaching.

.

**DK**

(WARNING)

Stay back! Or else your king will be down one arm!

(TO K. ROOL)

Are you ready to negotiate?

.

**K. ROOL**

(GROWLS)

Name your terms.

.

**DK**

You and your crew are to leave this island, and never return.

.

**K. ROOL**

And if we refuse?

.

DK drives his point home with a twist of the arm, causing K. Rool to CRY OUT in pain.

.

**K. ROOL**

Alright! Alright! We have an accord.


End file.
